Number 24003
by Syntheses
Summary: Cure Mercy misses them.
1. Simple

"Meet the new Pretty Cure!"

That's all anyone in Kazumio High was talking about, as far as Hara Matsumi was sure.

Some whispered about seeing the new "mascot."

Others were on the lookout for the new trinkets as if to snatch them up for themselves.

But what was the point?

It had been thirteen years since the first Pretty Cure appeared. Hara had no idea if Cure Black and Cure White were even around.

She honestly wasn't into the whole Precure craziness. She didn't want to become magical. She had no desire to become the main character of a story that almost got her killed on a regular basis. Why would she wish it on anyone else?

They were doomed to be forgotten eventually. Such as Cure Dawn. She missed Cure Dawn. She was the last Precure Hara cared about.

Her friends, however….

"Come _on,_ Hara. You have to admit you're at least a bit curious." Hara was honestly sick of it, and the new Cures hadn't even arrived yet.

Hara rolled her gray eyes and received a friendly punch in the shoulder, bobbing to one side.

"Yuki, not everyone's as much as a theorist as you." Yuki Hotaru made a face.

"Come on, nobody ever guesses who they are! But they're so obvious this year. Humor me, Hara."

"Nope."

"Haaaaraaaaaa!" Yuki punched her lightly. "Come onnnnn!"

"You're so annoying, you know that?" Hara smiled regardless. Despite it being about Precure, Yuki's theories were always a wild ride. "Fine."

"Great! Come on, follow me-"

Yuki suddenly grabbed Hara's arm and pulled her roughly, breaking off into a run. Her twin blond pigtails whipped in her stride.

"I can walk by myself, Yuki," Hara attempted to reason.

If Yuki heard, she didn't show it. She stopped suddenly, hiding behind a wall.

"Hara, we have to be stealthy."

Hara stood in the open space, looking at a lunch table.

"This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Shhh!" called out Yuki, pulling her back behind the wall.

"Fine," Hara said, lowering her voice. "This is what you wanted to show me? A lunch table?"

Yuki shook her head, her blue eyes gleaming. A tuft of unruly blond hair fell in her face.

"No, silly. The new Cures!"

Hara stuck her head around the column again. There were four girls sitting there, none of whom she was particularly friends with. Acquaintances, perhaps, and most likely classmates. But that was all.

"Why do you think that?"

"Main character hair."

Hara blinked. That wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Explain," she stated, crossing her arms.

Yuki just smiled, grabbing her shoulders. She was positively bubbling with excitement. Hara realized her mistake when it was too late.

"You have brown hair, right? That's not very main character at all! It's always pink, orange, in pigtails, or maybe spiky! It can't be _normal_." Oddly enough, she had a point.

"So? Tell me why it matters!" Hara had barely even noticed she was grinning. Yuki was happy someone was listening to her ideas for once.

"Well," she started, "The first girl, Mika Hana - her last name kinda sounds like your first, so that's cool - she is definitely gonna be the lead Cure," Yuki rambled. "Pink hair, it's a given. They're always pink. Even Cure Black was kinda pink. And she's the most confident by far. When is a pink Cure ever withdrawn?"

"Cure Blossom."

"You shut up." As Yuki continued on, Hara realized she really knew nothing about Mika. Sure, she was confident, but there had to be more to her than that.

"Well, anyway, she'll probably be like Cure Dream or Cure Happy. Then there's-"

"Yuki?" Hara felt bad for interrupting. "Uh, do you know Mika?"

Yuki looked confused. "No. Why?"

Hara slumped. If Yuki was right, and these were gonna be the new Cures, than she wanted to warn them. Being Cures is a dangerous job, after all. Hara was just too scared to do anything about it.

"No reason."

"Uh, okay. Anyway, there's Sara Nanami, and the last name just makes me feel blue. Her hair is kinda dark for a secondary blue cure, but if there's only four of them then it's gotta be her who's the secondary. So she probably isn't like Cure Beauty. Like Cure Mermaid? Or maybe she'll be like Cure Berry. Any ideas?" she asked. Hara was pretty sure Yuki just needed to catch her breath.

Hara attempted to think about it. Sara was pretty quiet, all things considered. She knew that much from their class time together. The two of them had worked together a few times, and Sara certainly was smart, if not a bit spacey. Whenever they were working in labs, she always attempted to fix her glasses - which were under the safety goggles. Not to mention the time her long blue hair was singed by the bunsen burners. Hara stifled a giggle at the memory. Maybe she could talk to her.

"Maybe….Cure Diamond? She was really smart, wasn't she?" Yuki mulled it over.

"That sounds about right. And then, there's Risa Hisaki. I knew her, you know! Back in Middle School. And she just has that Precure _feel_ to her. That kinda...hope." Yuki seemed sad. "I hope she'll be okay."

There was a silence between them. Hara was certain the girls had left by now. Or maybe they were listening in on their conversation. Yuki's constant glances around them hinted that she was thinking the same thing.

"She's kinda mature for her age. Risa's actually really smart, she just doesn't want the pressure. So she only does mediocre in class." Where had that cheerful energy gone?

"Why aren't you guys friends anymore?"

"I dunno. We just...aren't."

The silence continued.

"Um, we should get ready to go to class," Hara suggested.

"Good idea." With that, the conversation was over. Hara pulled on her backpack and walked to class, alone.

As Hara walked away, she belatedly realized that Yuki had left out one person.

"Listen."

Ayata Miki was at the end of her patience. Acai hadn't shown up yet, and she had getting antsy already. Then the same girls from before had shown up, muttering about Precure…and them.

Was that a good sign or not?

She couldn't lose another one. She honestly could not.

Eventually, karma would catch up to her, and she would have nowhere to run.

Running a hand through short green hair, she cursed into the phone.

"Don't talk to me like that. You were the one who asked for my help."

She knew that. Of _course_ she knew that. Ayata wasn't stupid.

"All you need to do is intercept Acai. There's nothing else we can do."

Ayata had called her to get an answer, not just a repetition of what she already knew. It was infuriating. There was a twinge of regret for getting her involved in the first place.

No. Not regret. Regret would mean that she had doubts. Maybe a few years ago, she had doubts. Not anymore.

"I believe in you."

That wouldn't help. Ayata put the phone down, not even bothering to say goodbye. She had to be used to that by now.

Ayata rubbed her eyes. Almost daylight. Time to get to work.

Cure Mercy greeted the sunrise.


	2. Wave Goodbye

"Hey Yuki?"

Yuki turned around to face Hara, still holding books in her hand. The pathway to school was awfully empty today. It was unnerving.

"The whole Precure thing you were talking about yesterday...you left a girl out." Hara wasn't sure why this was bothering her so much. It was just another ramble from Yuki, entertaining but not to be taken seriously.

Yuki looked quizzical.

"Which one?" she asked.

"Uh, the only one you didn't talk about. The green-haired girl?"

Yuki started walking again, clearly mulling it over. "Green hair, huh?"

Hara started jogging to keep up with Yuki, who was speed walking and seemingly not noticing it.

"Oh," she exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. "Ayata Miki, then!" She said it as if everything made sense with that one name.

"And…? What is there about Ayata?" Yuki looked like she was a million miles away for a second. "Yuki?"

"Oh, there's really nothing to say. She's nice, but keeps to herself a bit. Likes science. Though she's really strong. Green Cure worthy, in my opinion."

The answer felt hollow, but Hara went with it.

"What class do you have first?" It was a blatant attempt to change the topic, and Hara noticed. Something was off today.

"English," she said flatly.

"Aw, I have Spanish. Guess I'll see you at break!" Yuki smiled wide, then turned and ran through the gates of the school.

Hara watched her go.

Since when had Yuki not taken the chance to chatter about people? And when did she stop following Hara to her class?

"Bye," she said belatedly.

Nothing had happened last night. The only thing she knew about was the mysterious disappearance of two teenage girls. That had happened a town away. Other than that, the morning news had been unusually dull.

Hara kicked the ground. Clink.

That wasn't the noise of scuffed shoes. Hara bent down.

There was a single, clear, gem. It was small, barely the size of an earring. If Hara squinted, she could just barely make out an emblem etched on it. It appeared to be a tiny star.

She grabbed it, and immediately dropped it again. The small gem seemed to be turning purple. Attempting to quell her fear, she grabbed it once more and slipped it into her pocket. Now that was something to show Yuki later.

* * *

Hara sat down in study hall. Finally, some time to herself. She flicked open her laptop, pretending to pull up something important (like that study guide she should really get on). Really though, she just opened up Google, tapping the keys impatiently.

P-r-e-t-t-y-space-C-u-r-e. Google autofilled her query, giving her "Pretty Cure disappearances." Hara flinched, pressing space a bit more than necessary.

She didn't need that.

Hitting enter, she moved over to the image tab, still not entirely sure what she was looking for. Hara pulled up a picture of all the Pretty Cure, her expression hardening. There were a few missing. How old was this picture?

Despite all that, she looked at Cure Echo. Hara had always had an affinity for the seldom-seen Cure.

Her cursor moved back over to the search bar.

T-r-i-n-k-e-t-s.

Hara hesitated for a second before pressing enter, and didn't really know why.

She glanced at the pictures of transformation items. Goddess Cards, the Heart Perfume, Smile Pacts, Pinky Catches….the list went on, nothing looking like the tiny gem Hara picked up.

She did squint at the Heart Perfume. Heart Seeds? Is that what she had?

No, she thought, closing the tab. That was years ago. Tap tap tap.

The search bar filled up with simple letter "k"s. It wasn't a Pretty Cure item. It couldn't.

She should be happy about it.

K-k-k-k-k-k.

Her frustrated tapping grew faster.

Kk-kk-kk-kk

The search bar had long since stopped giving her suggestions.

Kkk-kkk-kkk-kkkkkkkkkkk.

"Hara?"

Hara jolted up, closing her laptop instinctively. It was a girl she didn't recognize, with dark eyes and short brown hair that only went to her ears.

"Uh, yes?" she said quietly, attempting to pretend like she knew the girl.

"You doing alright? You looked really sick there."

She was fine.

"Yeah," Hara stated matter-of-factly. "I'm okay."

The girl looked pitying. Why was she so concerned? Hara was _fine._

"I'm Annais," the girl said quickly, and then walked away.

Yet again, Hara watched her go.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Annais was already gone.

Her fingernails tapped on her laptop.

Making sure no teacher was looking yet again, she flipped open the screen, tabbing into the messenger app.

Hara didn't quite know _who_ to text, but she wanted to tell somebody. With a sigh, she realized the only number she had was Yuki's.

Who she had four new messages from.

 _You're not gonna believe what I found._

* * *

"What do you mean, you _didn't get them_?"

"I got mine, okay? And that's all that matters. The others will be safer this way!"

"That isn't good enough, Lyra."

"Why not. You've got your Cure token, I've got mine, everyone's happy. Let's just let them go, okay?"

"Let them go."

"Yeah."

"You'll leave them without a token?"

"...who's them, again?"

"The rest of the Cures, Lyra! Hope and Wish and Wonder! You're just going to leave them behind?"

"Well, no, we can go back for them, but they'll be safer!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ayata…"

"Go _back for them_?"

"Ayata, let me go!"

"I don't think you're really getting what's going on here, Lyra. You screwed up. You screwed up, and now we're - _I'm_ \- going to have to try again? Because of _YOU?_ They're not safer. They're in DANGER because of you!"

"Ayata, come on, this isn't funny."

"You know what isn't funny? You, being a goddamn idiot, and thinking because there's just the two of us, everything's gonna be fine. Oh yeah, everything's gonna be fiiiiiiine, Lyra. Because Cure _Comet_ can handle it. You're gonna die, Lyra, and when you do, there's gonna be no one left to mourn you, because there's gonna be no one left to protect them."

"Ayata, you might have given up, but I'm not just-"

"I _haven't_ given up, Lyra. That's the point. This kind of shit is why I can't trust you. You're the one who's given up. "Going back for them" IS giving up, and that's something I just can't do."

"Ayata."

"I don't care if you're upset, _Comet_. It's a small price to pay for the rest of them."

"Ayata!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that personal or some shit like that? Then don't screw up again. I'll get the other gems."

"MERCY!"

Ayata let go of Lyra Callis for a second. For a second, they were friends again, Cure Mercy and Cure Comet, instead of two high schoolers who didn't know what they were doing anymore.

Then she punched Lyra with as much force as she could muster.

"Don't ever call me that again."

There was nothing to say after that.

* * *

 **Remember when ANs were a thing? Are they still? It's only been like 4 years or whatever**

 **Time for a trip. A trip of angst.  
Also please review I am a ball of insecurity who needs love**

 **And you lovely lovely six people who read this! Thank you!**


	3. One Answer

"I don't like this."

Yuki's blue eyes were magnified by the tiny gem she held in front of her face. The sapphire blue of the gem didn't help matters.

"Hara, you've said that five times since I texted you."

Sitting at Yuki's house was supposed to be a much more relaxed environment. After all, there were a lot less people to overhear things. Yuki had dismissed it as "paranoid", but Hara managed to convince her regardless.

"Still! We both got these weird gems. Go figure I'd be worried. It's a suspicious coincidence at the very least, and I'm sure it's...something else."

Yuki pushed herself up from the bed she was lying on.

"What're you doing now?"

Yuki just turned her head to Hara and grinned. She chucked her blue gem at Hara's chair and bolted out of the room before Hara could even react.

"What are you doing?" Hara yelled through the halls.

"Getting tape!"

Well, there was no point in questioning that, now was there?

Hara threw her purple gem up in the air, grabbing it as it fell. It twinkled, as if it was a tiny star. Nothing was right about this. If this really was a Pretty Cure trinket, then she wanted to throw it as far away from her as possible. She would have to convince Yuki to do the same. She stared at the blue gem Yuki had thrown at her. Maybe she could just throw it away right now. If she didn't, this gem would _infect_ her, make her something _different_ , _hurt her-_

"Earth to Hara!" Yuki was inches away from Hara's face.

Hara squeaked, jolting back.

"Wow, nervous much? It's just me, dork." Yuki threw a shining object at Hara's face, which Hara caught mid-air.

"And what's this?" She inquired. Yuki just rolled her eyes.

"It's a ring! That's why I got all the tape. I had a few old rings that had their gems fall out, so we can put in these gems instead!" Yuki explained, looking awfully proud of herself. Hara just glanced down at her purple gem, rolling it around in her palm.

"You really want to show them off?" Hara asked, hesitant to even keep the gem, much less boast it.

"Hell yeah! People might even think _we're_ the new Cures!"

Hara looked up, glaring at Yuki. Her hand snapped closed.

"Don't joke about that."

Yuki looked quizzical.

"I wasn't joking." She stated. "Fine, then. No rings."

"No rings," echoed Hara.

Yuki turned away from Hara, rummaging through the jewelry laying on her dresser. She picked out a simple stud earring and placed her gem on it, applying a generous amount of double-sided tape.

"I'm not even going to ask," Hara muttered.

"Lighten up, Hara!" Yuki exclaimed, not even looking at the girl in question. "Just cause you don't want to show off doesn't mean I don't!"

"No, Yuki-"

Yuki shushed her, holding up the hastily put-together earring. She slotted it into her ear, admiring it in her mirror.

"Yuki."

Finally, she turned around, beaming at Hara.

"I think it looks great," she said, smugly.

"I'm serious, Yuki. You don't get it. Don't show that off." Yuki pouted.

"And why not?"

"Because we're not doing this," Hara stated, concern in her voice.

"Hara, you actually think these things are important?"

Hara didn't answer, digging in her skirt pocket, looking for one of the items she refused to let leave her sight.

"That's gonna fall apart," she stated flatly.

"It looks great," Yuki rebutted.

"Here." Hara's hand protruded in front of her, a silver locket in her palm.

"And, uh, what's that?"

"An earring." Yuki just made a face.

"Are you being sarcastic."

Hara shook her head vigorously, not meeting her friend's eyes.

"I'm not. Take it."

"Um, okay…" Uncertainty flicked through Yuki's expression. "Are you-"

Click.

Hara opened the locket, and even as she opened her mouth to speak, she knew she had nothing to say. With another click, it was confirmed.

The gem fit perfectly. Hara said nothing.

Yuki grabbed the earring, her face a mixture of enough emotions that Hara couldn't distinguish between them..

"You don't seem okay," said Yuki, stating the obvious.

Hara sighed. "Don't lose it."

She slipped a hand into her pocket, pulling out an identical locket, this time on a ring.

"I'll take this one." With the click of a button, the locket opened, and Hara stared at it for far too long.

Yuki only looked onward as Hara placed the gem inside, closing the locket and slipping the ring on her finger.

"I thought you said no rings?" Yuki asked, as if attempting to lighten the mood. Hara saw the questions on her face.

"Guess she was really right. Guess we're really doing this." Hara muttered it to herself.

"Who? Dawn?" She visibly flinched at the name.

"Is this about her? Hara?"

No answer.

"Hara?!"

Hara jolted at the sudden contact from her friend. Yuki had pulled her up from the chair she was sitting on, and was staring straight at her. She looked up at Yuki's bright blue eyes, blond hair framing her face.

"We're going to be Pretty Cure," said Hara. Yuki's grip on her wrist tightened.

"I don't understand anything you're saying." That was a lie. Her eyes were filled with more concern than confusion. And yet, Hara knew that Yuki believed it.

"It's complicated."Another lie. This time, Yuki could tell, and Hara knew she did not like being lied to.

"Fucking explain, Hara!" Yuki looked taken aback at her own exclamation, but Hara just stared vacantly at her.

She didn't know how.

A wrist was wrenched away from a vice-like grip, and dark brown eyes met blue.

"No." Hara stated, bitterness in her voice.

And with that, she grabbed her school bag, walking out the door of Yuki's room.

"Hey, Dawn."

Hara stared off into the sunset, dew sparkling on the grassy hill.

"You doing okay? It's been awhile since we talked." The sky didn't answer. It never did, but that didn't deter her.

"We found something. Yuki and I, I mean. We found these gems that fit perfectly in your lockets." The wind picked up, blowing Hara's brown hair into her face.

"I gave her the earring. I kept the ring for myself. We'll have to wait and see if there's others. Then…" Hara froze.

"Where are the other lockets?" She retrieved her hand from her skirt pocket, empty.

"I didn't lose them, I couldn't lose them…where are they?!" She cried, searching around her in a panic.

The sound of crunching grass froze Hara in her tracks.

"Hara?"

She looked up, the voice not resonating in her brain. The eyes were filled with the same concern as the last time she saw it.

"Annais, right?" Annais nodded, running a hand through her pixie-cut brown hair.

"I've been looking for you. Couldn't find you at school, so…" She looked uncomfortable, Hara noticed. As if someone had dared her to do this.

"What is it?" she asked instead.

"You dropped something last time I saw you." It was too much to hope that it would be the lockets, right? Hara smiled. Maybe her luck had turned.

The smile faded at what Annais showed her. A tiny green jewel, no larger than a penny.

"Where did you find that?" Hara whispered.

"I told you, didn't I? You dropped it," Annais said, her expression not once changing.

"I didn't drop that." Annais raised an eyebrow, but gave a comforting smile regardless.

"Ah, well, it's not mine. So you can have it." The intent became more insisting, less out of concern and more out of desperation.

"I don't want it, Annais."

There was a short silence, Hara looking up at a girl so stiff she was almost like a statue.

"Just trying to help," Annais muttered, turning to walk away. Hara sighed once more, looking back at the dusk sky. She thought to herself that she was doing a lot of sighing lately.

Click.

Hara jolted. Annais was playing with her hair bow, slowly disappearing from sight.

Her _bow._ How could Hara be so stupid?

"Hey, wait-!"

Annais was gone.

"Well, we know where the bow is. The necklace, though…"

Lyra Callis was not having a good day.

"Great," she muttered. "Fucking great."

If Cee was right, and wasn't just feeding her bullshit - which Lyra was still wondering about, by the way - then she should have the purple gem.

Purple was decidedly not yellow.

Well, she sure wasn't telling Cee about this. Last time she told her something she didn't like, there was a lot of yelling. And then there was Lyra being punched in the face.

For her information, that fucking hurt. Left a nasty bruise as well. It didn't stop Lyra from showing up to school.

Nor did it stop her from buying some sweet banana bread. Truly, the best of all school foods. Except for maybe carrot cake. Or cheesecake.

Fuck it, they were all good.

Lyra tore open the packaging, grabbing a piece and shoving it in her mouth. That immediately made the day better. Er, made the day _somewhat_ better.

Because Cee - also known as Ayata Miki - had just sat down next to her.

"Job's done," she simply stated. Lyra still flinched, placing her food back on the bench.

"Great. Lost my appetite. Some people actually eat, you know that?" Cee turned to glare at her.

"You wanted updates. I gave you an update," she said, her teeth gritted.

"You know what I wanted more than that? Banana bread. More specifically, to eat _this_ banana bread. And, unlike you-" Cee scoffed at that, "-my appetite is actually affected by knowing when people get brutally murdered."

"Don't forget that you were the one who wanted that job in the first place." Lyra sighed loud enough that a few students looked at her.

"Yeah, my memory's fine. Because I also remember you saying that you wouldn't kill them," she snarked.

"And _I_ remember telling you that the situation changed."

"Fine," Lyra exclaimed, throwing her hands up, "we _both_ have shit memories."

"I wish you wouldn't swear so much. It's unprofessional." Cee said. Was that a hint of passive-aggression?

"Hey, I didn't want this job in the first place! And I can't back out now, can I?"

Cee fell silent at that. Good, thought Lyra. She was really being a bitch.

"I didn't want to have this job either."

It was a whispered statement, one that Lyra knew she wasn't supposed to hear. She kept silent and picked at her banana bread.

"So," started Cee, "are you going to find the other jewels?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to mess it up?"

"Probably."

Cee glared at her. Lyra couldn't stop herself from cracking a small smile.

"It's a joke, Cee. Learn to take one," she said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Don't call me that. My name is Ayata." Lyra rolled her eyes.

"I gotta call you something to distinguish you from the other one. You don't like "Mercy", so I guess I'm calling you Cee," she said, almost laughing at Cee's glaring face. "And don't try that. You've glared at me enough times that it's lost it's venom."

"That is a stupid nickname. My name is Ayata."

"Whatever, Cee." If Lyra could get any power over that girl, she'd be happy.

Cee sighed.

"What do you call the other one, then?"

That was...not how Lyra was expecting this conversation to go. She looked at Cee, attempting to convey her bewilderment.

"Uh, usually Ayata? I call her Yata as well," she said hesitantly.

"Huh."

Lyra was definitely not liking this. She fiddled with her locket, strung around her neck thanks to the necklace Cee had given her.

"She's going to have to die, you know."

Lyra froze.

"Did I not tell you this? That Ayata Miki has to die." She said it as if the words carried no weight at all.

Lyra took a deep breath, and stood up, grabbing the half-eaten package of banana bread.

"Of course, I'll need your help."

Lyra spun to face Cee. She was _not_ doing this.

"No," she hissed. "You don't. I am not fucking murdering anyone. ANYONE, Cee."

"Lyra, don't overreact."

" _Overreact?_ " Cee's demeanor had not changed, her expression still conveying a level of scorn that Lyra refused to acknowledge.

"Lyra, honestly." Cee's eyes narrowed at the lack of answer.

"Fine. Leave. You'll come back."

Ayata Miki was right, and both of them knew it.

" _This kind of shit is why I can't trust you."_

Really, thought Lyra, it's the other way around.

 **oh shit this story's back with a new name and a new game  
the game is that i remembered this shit existed 10/10 me**

 **wednesday updates starting next week. get ready. cause this story doesn't have an outline at all**


	4. Friendship

For once in her life, Mika Hana did not know what to do.

Ayala had been missing for three days. No texts, no calls, nothing. Not to mention that no one was telling Mika what was going on!

"Mika, stop ranting." She sighed a lot louder than necessary, turning in a fashion that Risa would call over-dramatic.

"Well, Sara, someone has to be worried here, since none of you are!" Mika said it in a huff, sitting on the school table the girls had claimed at the start of the school year.

"Really? I'm concerned," said Sara offhandedly. "We have a project due today and I gave her the folder.

"Oh, you're fine. You'll just get an extension till she comes back."

"Maybe I'll have to go to her house."

The comment made Mika wonder. Where did Ayata live? It was only when she noticed Sara staring at her that she realized she had said it out loud.

Sara simply shrugged, returning to the book she was reading.

"Hey Sara?"

"Yeah?" She didn't even look up from the page.

"Isn't that reading due today?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you have that class next period?"

"Yeah…"

"Why are you like this."

Sara didn't answer, just flipping the page and staring intently. Mika reached over and snatched the book straight out of her hands.

"Mika, why'd you-" Mika shushed her and slipped down onto the bench connected to the table.

"Risa isn't here either."

Mika knew that her worry were written all over her face. She could feel Sara looking at her, reading her like the book she had grabbed.

"She's fine. They're both fine. You get so worked up about them." Sara's words washed over her, and Mika made no attempt to recognize them.

"I'm not very good at comforting people, Mika."

"Neither am I." Mika turned and gave Sara a smile, attempting to make it seem genuine. Sara narrowed her eyes, but took the book from Mika's hands before saying anything.

"I have to finish this chapter."

Mika kicked her legs in the air, swaying on the chair. She really couldn't wait another day to see if Ayata appeared and if Risa was okay.

She flopped back on the bench, putting her head in Sara's lap. Sara seemed to not care in the slightest.

"I don't like it when our friends aren't here, Sara."

"You worry too much."

Mika closed her eyes for a second. Ayata would be fine. Risa was fine. She had just seen that girl yesterday!

"They're fine," she repeated.

"There you go."

It was a weird sight, a girl with fake-looking dark pink hair and green eyes laying on the lap of a girl who was much leaner than her, blue eyes fixated on a book she was quickly flipping through.

"Look, I know my lap is comfy, but you're really heavy."

Mika grinned.

* * *

Click, click, click.

Hara opened and closed the ring, again and again and again. The words of the English teacher washed over her. She had other problems to deal with anyway.

Click.

The purple gem seemed to stare at her. The tiny star glimmered, but it had no effect on the world around it.

Hara rubbed her eyes. Maybe she was hallucinating through lack of sleep.

Because a girl's face had just appeared in the ring.

Hara quickly excused herself to go to the bathroom (after remembering the specific words for it in English), and locked the stall door behind her.

"So, we good?"

While not exactly loud, the voice rang around the quiet stall, unfamiliar to Hara's ears.

"So, you're Hara? Before you ask, I'm Lyra, and I really want to finish up the formalities now so _are we good_?"

The girl had long black hair that didn't fit in the mirror-like surface of the gem. Her skin seemed brown, though what shade Hara couldn't tell from the purple tint. Her eyes, however, were dark brown, and they had no amount of patience in them. Lyra opened her mouth, and Hara decided that was enough speculating.

"Yeah," she said flatly. "We're good."

"Thank god." It was a louder tone now, more natural and fluid. "All I can see in this stupid necklace is your face, so I didn't want to be too loud." She had the necklace?

"How'd you get that necklace?" Lyra waved her hand, as if to say 'not now.'

"I don't have much time, and neither do you. So let's get down to business."

Hara sat on the cold tiled floor, her ring glowing in front of her face.

"I need your gem." Hara blinked.

"My gem? Why? You obviously have your own, and you have the locket necklace."

"Look, don't ask questions. We'll trade. Got it?" Lyra was obviously dodging the question.

"No," Hara responded. "What's in it for me?"

Lyra recoiled, her face giving away the fact that she obviously didn't know.

"Shit," she hissed, attempting to try and keep a straight face. "Look, I need that gem. _Now."_

"I don't see any reason why I should give it to you."

"Believe me, you _will_." The girl had grit her teeth, her eyes narrowing. She was running out of time, noted Hara.

"Is that a threat?" Hara questioned, keeping her voice as steady as she could.

"Does it matter?" Lyra was losing her temper, and it showed. Hara almost backed up, but she steeled herself, and shook her head "no."

"I still won't do it," she stated. Keep it firm. Keep it clear. No one's gonna hurt you.

"Great. Great. Cee's gonna fucking kill me." That was unexpected. From her tone of voice, Lyra meant it _literally_. Hara was taken aback for a minute, but her best way to get out of this was to take the girl's side here.

"No one's gonna hurt you, Lyra." It was Hara's best attempt to console the girl, especially since there had been threats thrown around only a few moments ago.

"Oh, that's rich." Lyra's sarcastic laugh bounced around the stall. "No, no no no. I _know_ that she's gonna kill me. I know _how_ she's gonna kill me. If she knows you and that Yuki girl have two of the gems, she won't need me."

Hara had many ways she could respond to that. She tried to focus on just one question, but Lyra cut off her train of thought.

"Don't look so surprised, Hara Matsumi. Cee told me enough. Plus, the girl mutters in her sleep." Hara's eyes widened slightly.

"Wait, you two live together?" Lyra shrugged.

"Where else would she crash? Doesn't have a house, being from-" Lyra stopped herself, looking shocked. "Ahaha, you didn't hear that. Shut up."

"I, uh, didn't say anything."

"Exactly."

Hara fought back a smile. Lyra failed at doing so.

"Comet, _what_ are you doing."

Lyra dropped the gem. Hara heard a faint clatter, and the only thing visible in the gem was the legs of a chair. Until the gem was picked up.

And in the shining surface, Hara could make out a profile that looked vaguely familiar.

"...I knew it." The voice, however, was not. Hara didn't know what to say, so she kept her mouth shut.

Lyra was looking at the other girl, who had much shorter hair and lighter skin. Unfortunately, that was all Hara could make out from the dim light of the bathroom.

"So this is your replacement? Doesn't look like much, does she?"

"Um, I'm right here." Hara couldn't stop herself from squeaking out the words. Why was she so afraid? It made no real sense.

"I know."

That was kinda cold.

"Look, Cee, it's fine! It's fine I got it all figured out-"

"I already knew, Comet." Lyra blinked twice, as if she had zoned out. "What?"

"I'm not an idiot. Come on, we have to go. Turn it off."

"Wait, Cee, listen-"

"I told you what we were doing yesterday."

"I know, I told you I wasn't doing it-"

"Comet-"

"I'M NOT KILLING AYATA!"

That was loud. Too loud. Hara said a small 'um', and the two girls turned to their accidental eavesdropper.

"Ayata? As in Ayata Miki?" The one Yuki was uncomfortable with? Hara decided to leave that last bit unsaid.

"Listen." The other girl's face filled up the whole gem now. " _I'm_ Ayata Miki. The other one's a fake. That's what we're doing."

Hara honestly couldn't keep up with this conversation. It was raising more questions than answers.

"A fake?" This Ayata - couldn't be Ayata, her face wasn't the same, her voice sounded like a 17-year-old's, not 15 like her class - smiled widely.

"Exactly. There's been a lot of fakes around here lately. You're a Pretty Cure, right?"

Against her better judgement, Hara nodded.

"They're your enemy. We have to take them out."

 _"Just follow my advice."_

* * *

 **i said next wednesday. it is a wednesday. 5/10 good enough for me**

 **heck yeah i got my first review and i'm giggling like a 11 year old again. so glad you guys like the story!**

 **i'm back at school, but expect regular updates. now, i can ignore class and write instead!**

 **next wednesday: Hara makes an error, Yuki wonders what the hell is happening, Annais continues to have questionable fashion sense**


	5. Forever

Hara was pretty sure this was a terrible idea. Ayata had called her up with her gem at midnight and Hara had easily woken up, having a feeling that she should check her gem. It was a scary thought that anyone with a gem could just wake her up so easily like that.

Now, she was in a park, little other people around. She had even snuck out her own house to do this. Why was she even going along with them?

Lyra had been sure Ayata would kill her, she reminded herself. That was not someone she wanted to upset.

"You alright?" Hara looked up at Lyra, the girl almost a head taller than her. Her black hair waved in the night breeze, brushing her shoulders. Hara had tied her own hair up in a ponytail before she had gone to bed, having a feeling one of the two would pull something like this.

"Yeah, yeah," Hara said, belatedly realizing Lyra had directed the question to her. "Tired, that's all."

"Understandable." And there Ayata was, her dark green hair tucked behind her ears, barely even halfway down her neck. "It is very late, after all."

"Can we hurry this training thing up? It's goddamn cold out here." Lyra seemed to be comfortable around Ayata, but she had definitely been scared yesterday. Hara was wary.

"I will go as fast as I can, Comet." And then there was that. Comet? It didn't sound like a nickname, unlike Lyra's 'Cee'. Hara was debating whether to spill this to Yuki and to have her help figure this all out.

"I said, you ready newbie?" Hara flinched at the raised voice, but nodded. Think about it later.

"Right. You need to open up that locket of yours." Hara fidgeted with her ring, twisting it around her before opening it. Lyra attempted to give a grin.

"I'll-" started Lyra.

"I will demonstrate," she stated. Lyra glared at her, but Ayata neither seemed to notice nor care.

Ayata held her right arm up, a green gem sparkling in a chain-link bracelet.

"Luminous!" Her left hand swiped across the gem, her fingertips glowing emerald.

"Pretty Cure!" Her voice echoed as she drew something in the air ahead of her, leaving a trail of green light.

It was an infinity sign.

"Bright Awakening!"

The infinity sign filled itself in, shining so brightly Hara had to shield her eyes.

"You probably want to turn away bout now," said Lyra, who Hara couldn't even see at the moment. "Don't want to go blind."

Hara complied, wishing she had brought sunglasses. It would be something to try, that's for sure.

However, her curiosity got the best of her, making her look back at Ayata. The girl was hidden within a pillar of light which only now began to dissipate. Small orbs of light flitted around her.

"A beginning of life, held by a waking dream."

The voice that escaped from Ayata did not sound like her own. It sounded ethereal, like a person from another world.

"Dreaming Mercy!"

That didn't seem right.

As the blinding light faded into darkness, Hara turned to Lyra.

"I thought all the Cures' names started with...well, 'Cure'." Lyra smirked.

"Ayata's just more experienced than us. Got a fancy upgrade and everything." It made sense, but Hara's skeptical look did not fade from her face.

"Your turn," stated the transformed Ayata. Hara took a look at the Pretty Cure.

Ayata's top was made of long strings of shimmering ribbons, pulled tightly around her chest and glittering of all colors of light. A ring hung from her midsections, tassels loosely strung on. The skirt reminded Hara of shrine maidens in anime, a long skirt dyed a dark forest green, with two splits along her hip. The front and back layers of cloth were attached by dark brown laces in a criss-cross pattern. The sleeves were similar to the skirt, the same color of green. Her hair, however, had grown down her back, changing color to a shimmering light green.

Lyra's laughter broke Hara out of her stupor.

"Have you never seen a Pretty Cure before? You're staring at Ayata like she's a cake or something!"

Hara blushed, embarrassed by the glare on Ayata's face.

"Time for you to transform, newbie," said Lyra, patting Hara on the back.

Hara twisted her ring yet again, staring at the amethyst gem that sparkled in the night.

"Okay," she started. "Luminous-"

"No, no no!" Hara looked up at Lyra, confused.

"Ayata says 'luminous' because she's changing into a different form. You've only got the base form, so you should say 'shine.'" Lyra explained. "She should have told you that, but Ayata tells you nothing." Hara smiled at that.

"Shine!" She watched as the locket's case dissolved away, changing into tiny sparkles as if they were made of stardust. Lyra looked on as Hara swiped her fingers over the gem, her fingertips shimmering amethyst.

"So yours does that too?"

"Pretty Cure!"

Hara didn't know how, but she knew what to do. She slashed her fingers to create a star, glowing luminously in the air ahead of her.

"Bright Awakening!"

As the star filled in, there was the pillar of white light, forming around her. This time, Hara was somewhat aware of what was happening. The star dissolved into purple ribbons, bending light around her. She vaguely noticed her outfit was gone, replaced by a lilac-colored dress. It didn't last for long, however, as the light coalesced into a ribbon, shaping a top with it. A dark purple bodice emerged, followed by a large white skirt that looked awfully impractical for fighting.

Hara's hair flowed behind her, growing and changing into glimmering white hair that expanded into an oval shape, a tiny tuft of hair kept at the end.

Two chains formed from her ring, lightly beating her fingers in the strange wind that was present in the pillar.

Much like with Ayata, the pillar of light broke down into orbs of light, blinking around her.

Unlike Ayata, Hara had no idea what to say.

"Now, you get to come up with your Cure name!"

That was Lyra, who seemed very excited about the whole thing. Hara thought for a few seconds, and decided she knew what to do.

"The fading light in the new night sky!" She attempted to pose, but she felt that she looked quite silly.

"Cure Dusk!" The light orbs popped, creating a glittering backdrop. It looked pretty magical.

And then Hara fell over.

She heard Lyra laughing, and...was that Ayata laughing along with her? She didn't know Ayata even could laugh.

She pushed herself up from the wet grass, and she was right. Ayata was laughing softly, a smile on her face.

For a moment, her wariness went away.

* * *

It was 1:38 AM, and Yuki was running.

She really shouldn't be worked up about this, she thought. Just an Amber Alert. These things happen.

These things happen and these things happen and _where was Hara_ -

Her gem had woken her up. She didn't know how, but she knew it.

Yuki had woken up and had not seen anything but the sparkling blue of her gem and she had seen Hara's face.

She had seen Hara's face and she was terrified.

And of course her phone was telling her there had been an Amber Alert. That helped. That helped and she was going to cry but she couldn't, because she was going to find Hara.

Yuki didn't know where she was running, but she wondered if her gem was guiding her. She had slipped the earring on before she left, along with a running jacket and also pants because she had standards. The stars glimmered above her, very few cars disturbing the quiet night.

But Yuki heard her heartbeat pounding in her ears, and she felt the pounding of her feet on the concrete. Her brain wasn't responding. She was scared. She was just too scared for no reason and her gem was glowing brighter and brighter.

This way was the way to the park. If Hara was kidnapped she wouldn't be at the park. But Yuki ran anyway, her loosely tied tennis shoes threatening to trip her all the while.

She hopped the gate to the park with ease, her strides gettings longer and longer.

And then Yuki jumped, and she jumped so high she burst through a tree into the park field.

Hara wasn't there. Hara wasn't there but that girl, the girl with the white hair had her face and the words escaped from her mouth before she knew what she was saying.

"Shine!" She scraped her fingers along her earring, the sapphire shine making her squint.

"Pretty Cure Bright Awakening!" Yuki noticed she had begun to fall, but still she looked at the plus she had drawn in the air. She had no idea what she had just done, but she decided it was necessary.

The pillar of light that formed around her stopped her in mid-air. She heard Hara's voice shriek. But that didn't make any sense, Hara wasn't there at all and Yuki was just too tired for all this.

"Yuki! Yuki, what are you doing? YUKI!"

"Don't touch her! That'll fucking burn off your arm!"

"Why is she here?! Yuki!"

"What did I just say, dipshit? That is literal fucking light! Stop reaching for it!"

And then there was a quieter voice, but she heard it loud and clear.

"So, you're meant to be a Precure."

The light dissolved into ribbons, and Yuki landed on her feet, feeling a surge of energy.

No, not just energy. There was the anxiety, yes, the blind panic she had been feeling since she woke up. But there was also anger.

Why anger?

She saw the green girl next to the girl who wasn't Hara, and she charged for her. The green girl flitted away, leaving Yuki to strike dirt.

"Yuki!"

There she was, the girl that wasn't Hara but yet had Hara's voice.

This time, she charged for her, and the girl with white hair didn't run away. She stood there, her eyes wide, and Yuki grabbed her shoulders.

"Where's Hara?" she stated, and her heart was still pounding.

The girl said nothing, even as her lips parted, no sound came out.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on? Ayata? Ayata if you keep fucking secrets again and let goddamn Yuki kick me in the face I swear to god. Stop staring at her!"

"Wish's gem."

Their voices were a drone in the background, as the girl's outfit began to dissolve from her feet up. Purple fireflies dispersed into the air.

"Huh?"

"She's supposed to be a Pretty Cure, and she managed to get Wish's gem. Probably means she can feel what Wish left behind."

"Stop playing the cryptic game and just tell me, okay?"

"When Wish died, she was like that. Blindly panicking. She actually didn't recognize me when she died, did you know that? She didn't."

"Ayata?"

The purple fireflies cleared, and Yuki saw Hara's face.

Hara looked like she was crying. But she couldn't be, because they were safe.

"Dusk." Yuki saw Hara's head turn, but that wasn't her name. So why did she respond?

"Why did you detransform?"

"Be-because Yuki-" Hara started, her voice heavy with concern and confusion.

"That isn't Yuki. That's another fake."

"Ayata, don't-" But the black-haired girl's voice was too quiet.

"Dusk, stall her. We need to go."

Hara met Yuki's eyes. She hesitated.

"Shine! Pretty Cure Bright Awakening!"

Yuki shielded her eyes. Whatever she had said, it got one thing right. It was bright.

As the light dissipated, the other Hara returned. The one with too-long hair and eyes that didn't look the same as Yuki had known them for years.

Yuki thought clearly for a second.

"You're a Pretty Cure."

Hara nodded.

Then she backed up, and kicked Yuki in the stomach.

* * *

 **NONE OF THIS WAS PLANNED. NONE OF THIS. PLEASE HELP**

 **so i changed the transformations 20 million times but here are some fun facts:**

 **\- the only reason I gave Ayata the word "Luminous" is because I love Shiny Luminous' transformation**

 **\- I've been watching too much Futari Wa Pretty Cure to not have giant-ass pillars of light**

 **\- the words were first "Dream Charge", then "Moonlight Charge", then "Bright Dreaming", then "Bright Awakening"**

 **\- will I ever get to show base Cure Mercy? probably not. still got that design tho**

 **\- deleted scene:** "Hey, where'd my ponytail go?" stated Hara, feeling her brown hair falling down on her shoulders. "Oh, you had your hair up?" asked Lyra. "Rookie mistake. You're not getting that ponytail holder back." "What? Why?" "Hell if I know," laughed Lyra. "Guess magic Pretty Cure powers need a clean pallet to work with."

 **Thanks for 150 views! You guys rock!**


End file.
